kirby_kornerfandomcom-20200213-history
Kirby's Cornfuffs
Kirby's Cornfuffs is the "masterpiece story" that encompasses the first part of the Kirby Korner universe's canon. It is the only part of the Cornfuffs saga to be written partially in standard fiction format instead of a bastardized screenplay format. It is followed by many sequels, leading immediately into King Dedede Catastrophe. This story is still readable in its entirety at ☀http://klub3.tripod.com/KirbyKorner/id3.htm Summaries of Canon Parts Part 1 The first part was written by Klub3 (author) in late 1999, and is where our epic saga begins. It is the longest part, word/plot wise, of this story. It also is one of few chapters to have artwork provided, of Gooey eating the titular cereal: A new cereal called Cornfuffs (originally a typo of Corn Puffs) is released, made of popcorn softened by hand lotion. Kirby is initially eager to get his friends to try it, as he is enamored with its chicken flavoring, but Klub3 refuses upon learning of the ingredients, and Waddle De refuses due to a popcorn allergy. DDD refuses, since he's been threatened by Meta Knight that he must go on a diet. Kirby is selfishly pleased with the fact that nobody else wanted to try it, as he was only trying to be polite but wanted it all to himself. His best friend Gooey expresses interest, so Kirby gives him a bowl of marshmallows instead. Rick is not so easily fooled and demands Kirby let him try a bowl, but Kirby vengefully eats all of the remaining cereal in the box in one fell gulp to keep it to himself, sending Gooey out to buy more. Gooey returns empty handed, having consumed the entire box he purchased en route. Kirby begins to dissociate, staring at Gooey, much to the concern of Waddle De. Gooey does the same in hopes of making Kirby break his trance to laugh but is unsuccessful. DDD threatens to beat them both into stability with his hammer, and after a brief fight with Rick and Meta Knight, reveals he wants the cereal for himself. Kirby panics at this revelation, puffs up, and flies away, but ends up stuck in a tree. Meta Knight tries to save him but becomes trapped in the same tree. King DDD and Rick celebrate and go off to purchase more Cornfuffs, as Gooey saves Kirby and reveals he found six backup boxes of Cornfuffs. Meta Knight retorts angrily that Gooey should have also saved him from the tree. King DDD cracks a joke at his expense and throws a live puffer fish at him, which Meta Knight responds to by blowing up the puffer fish until it explodes, startling King DDD and making him fall into a puddle. Rick, DDD and Meta Knight proceed to get into a massive argument over who will eat the leftover Cornfuffs. This escalates to Rick insulting Meta Knight's personal hygiene, which sends the very hygiene conscious Meta Knight into a murderous rage where he levels 3000 houses. Kirby's Other Brother is infuriated by this rampage and proceeds to consume everything in the wreckage, including all of Kirby's family's food except for their Christmas stockings. This panics Kirby and therefore angers his other brother, Inflateo, who turns to rubber and inflates himself to grow large enough to fight his own brother, but he tragically overestimates his own abilities and overinflates himself, dying instantly. Kirby is unfazed, and simply relieved to have his candy still, but a fight ensues between him and Meta Knight and King DDD over who will be allowed to eat it. Kirby ultimately consumes not just his own candy, but all the candy in Mistletoe the dog's, who shrieks in agony and grief at this loss and his ensuing starvation. In the confusion, Waddle De made off with the remaining Cornfuffs, gloating to himself about his fortune. Part 2 This very brief part is by Stone Kirby. The next day, presumably in retaliation, King DDD has Dreamland turned into Dessertland, a vast desert, which Kirby laments could not be Desertland and full of desserts (in the story, the terms desert and dessert are switched, with the former referring to sweets and the latter to a sandy wasteland. this mistake was never remedied). Waddle De and Meta Knight think they see a chocolate sundae, which Kirby initially takes to be a tissue box, but upon closer investigation they find it to be a mirage and merely a rock, which they all slam into. It starts to snow in the desert, and they ended up making chocolate sundaes out of snow. The snow presumably magically turned Dessertland back to Dreamland, since Dessertland is never mentioned again. Part 3 This briefer still part is by Rock N Roll Kirby. After finishing their chocolate sundaes, Kirby joins a rock and roll band and has a big concert with an afterparty that is interrupted by police sirens, signalling Kirby has to go on a dangerous mission. This part ends abruptly with a notice that Klub3 made them cut it short so they could all go play N64. Part 4 Part 4 is very short, and is written in itself as an almost summary by Klub3. The mission Kirby went on was to rescue Gooey, who had been locked in a cage by King DDD along with Waddle De. King DDD is informed that Kirby got into Gooey's cage and escaped, but forgot to save Waddle De. Then the part ends. Part 5 Part 5 is notable for being the shift by Klub3 to the "script" format, a bastardized version of a screenplay format. It is also notable for being extraordinarily short again, at 7 lines total. King Dedede tries to get Bronto Burt to consent to a scheme where he dresses as a ghost in pink underwear. Bronto Burt refuses until King Dedede offers to make said underwear blue, which is Bronto Burt's favorite color. Waddle De exclaims and randomly falls to the floor, struck by a mysterious ailment, causing King Dedede to demand repeatedly for an explanation. The nature of his ailment, and his ultimate fate, are never explained, though he appears later unharmed so it is assumed he survived. Part 6: "The Legend of the Ice Part 1" This is notable as the technical start of the unfinished Kirby vs. the Antichrist arc that ends the saga. Kirby, King DDD, Waddle De, Gooey, and Rick are walking about minding their own business when the temperature drops to negative 3000 degrees suddenly. A strange sound rings out, like "SHEWEWEWEW," and they watch baffled as the temperature suddenly drops again. Part 7 With this part, Klub3 returns to longer parts with their own self-contained arcs. Two days after Part 5, Dedede is furious that the castle's Royal Arcade is broken. Kirby insists he did not break it, and only played Dig Dug there, which King Dedede doesn't believe. Lottery Man makes his first appearance, congratulating Kirby on winning the lottery by accidentally getting the winning numbers as his high score in Dig Dug, but the prize remains unclaimed as Waddle De reveals he walked off a cliff. Meta Knight pretends he broke it, but in the end Bronto Burt realizes the game isn't broken at all, and King Dedede just forgot to put a quarter into it. Part 8 Kirby defeats Dark Matter in the time skip between parts, and goes to Ribbon's hideout to claim a reward. He is distraught when Ribbon chastises him for not bringing the crystal shards back with him, claiming ignorance. Lottery Man appears to announce one of them have won the lottery during the time skip, but he again walks off a cliff by accident, as announced by Waddle De. King Dedede enters and gives Kirby a present of spicy chicken, which puts him in a suggestive state (Gooey reveals Kirby is put into a hypnotic trance whenever he consumes spicy chicken due to an undiagnosed medical condition). King Dedede tries to convince Kirby that he's a balloon and that he should pop himself in an attempt to make Kirby commit suicide via seppuku while in his suggestive state, but Kirby doesn't understand the concept. Kirby awakens, realizing it was all a dream, and that it's very late at night, lamenting how horrible he feels due to sleep deprivation. He asks Waddle De, his bunkmate, what time it is, but realizes the clock broke and goes back to sleep. Unable to sleep now himself, Waddle De decides to watch the Midnight Hockey Game, but is annoyed when the channel it normally airs on delays its air time to air a secret pancake recipe. Waddle De fumbles around for the remote to change it to cartoons, stating his disdain for pancakes, but before he can find it, the hockey game comes on after all, much to his excitement and euphoria. Part 9 This part is by Rock n Roll Kirby. It is the shortest part, containing a single line of text. Rock N Roll Kirby plays a song, practicing for a concert, when Marr Kirby calls to him that it's finally his big brake (sic), making Rock N Roll Kirby euphoric. Part 10 By Klub3 again. This part is correct in its chronological placement for Act 1, but Act 2 takes place after the final Part of this story, after the events of most of Meta Knight Story, and leads in to its mysterious epilogue. ACT 1: Kirby and Waddle De are exploring a spooky old storage room. Bronto Burt enters dressed as the ghost with blue underwear to scare them, completing finally the plot threads from Part 5. Kirby is unafraid and calls his bluff, which makes him retreat scared to his boss. ACT 2: His boss remains unnamed in the story, but is Mistletoe, eager for revenge on Kirby from Part 1, who reveals that he works for King Dedede and that Bronto Burt works for them both now, much to Bronto Burt's confusion. Rock N Roll Kirby, Stone Kirby, and Klub3 enter the area, all according to Mistletoe's plan, which confuses Bronto Burt further since King Dedede is a major fan of Rock N Roll Kirby's band. Mistletoe reveals he has much more planned, and this was only what he'd come up with on his lunch break. This leads directly into the events of Meta Knight Story. Part 11 - Bronto Burt's Camera This part is the semifinal entry in the original Kirby's Cornfuffs saga, by Klub3. It takes place after Part 5 Act 1 since Kirby jokes about Bronto Burt being the "Ghost in Blue Underwear," but before Part 5 Act 2 and the Mistletoe arc. It is the second and final chapter of this particular story to have its own illustration, showing the photo Bronto Burt captures. Kirby comments on Waddle De's apple looking nice, and bullies him to hand it over. He refuses, and Kirby starts trying to use his inhale ability to steal it. As he struggles, Waddle De asks Bronto Burt, who happens to be in the vicinity, to take a photo of the struggle, which he does, but says that in return they have to help him. Kirby relents in his bullying and agrees to meet Bronto Burt at 7:00pm to discuss the favor in question. Leads directly into Part 12. Part Long Number (Part 12) That is the official title, unfortunately. By Klub3. This is the final chapter of the first Kirby's Cornfuffs and is simply a tag leading in to Kirby's Cornfuffs 2: King Dedede Catastrophe, wherein Bronto Burt tells a very confused Kirby at their 7 o clock appointment that King DDD Is planning to kill Rock N Roll Kirby, Stone Kirby, and Klub3. Non-Canon Parts At some point in 2002, before the official "Kirby's Cornfuffs" Part 1 was continued, Rock N Roll Kirby and Stone Kirby wrote "Kirby's Cornfuffs Part 2" which remains hidden near the bottom of the sidebar on the Kirby Korner Archive page. With the addition of canon sequel parts and stories to the original Kirby's Cornfuffs page, these are now considered non-canon, especially since they are stand alone and the first one doesn't even really tie into any Kirby canon at all, in any fashion, even Kirby Korner canon. "Part Two Part One" By Stone Kirby. Queen Kirby's royal servant announces the Royal Joker has arrived, and the Queen has him sent in. The Queen insists he make her laugh, but he throws a ball at her head, dances, screams "CHA CHA CHA!" and burps in her face. She has him taken away and put in a "zapper" execution device, where he sweats so much as he dies that the castle is submerged and explodes. "Part Two Part Two" By Rock N Roll Kirby. Dynablade steals Kirby and puts him in his nest. Kirby is too short to get out, and sees an egg so big he thinks it's multiple eggs. It cracks, and a gigantic Dynablade comes out with three heads and tries to eat Kirby. Kirby grabs his sword and cuts off one of the beast's toes, but it grows back instantly, so Kirby cuts his way out of the nest, falls into water under it, then climbs up other trees to try and escape. The monster hits all three heads on its nest, screams, and then Kirby jumps up and kills it in the confusion. Category:Kirby's Cornfuffs Category:Stories